Bathe It Out
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Set during season 4. Haley's pregnant and suffering. Nathan helps bygiving her a bath which turns from innocent to anything but.


**Title:** Bathe It Out

**Author:** lauralovesnaley

**Pairing:** Nathan/Haley

**Rating:** Mature

**Disclaimer:** don't own OTH, etc, etc.

**Word Count: **2,242

**Spoilers/Warnings:** set during late season four when Haley is visibly pregnant. Ignore the whole Daunte thing so Haley never got hurt and never was on crutches. Be forewarned, because there is language and scenes of a sexual nature.

**Summary:** Haley is pregnant and in pain. Can Nathan soothe all her pains? Or will Nathan get caught in the tornado that is Haley's raging hormones?

**Authors Note:** Another story I'm considering for the nhlovenest challenge "water babies."What do you think?

**Authors Note 2: **Because I came up with this piece on 3/15/08, I would like to dedicate it to a young man from my town named Ethan Grimm. "E" lost his almost nine year battle with cancer today. He was in 7th grade. To find out information about him and his courageous battle, click here.

"Haley?" Nathan called out to his seemingly bare house after coming home from work.

"In the living room," Haley responded meekly.

When Nathan entered the living room what he found almost made his tough, basketball-chiseled ass cry. His wife, his gorgeous, pregnant wife, was slumped on their couch, looking like she was either going to die of pain, exhaustion, or both.

"H-hales, what's wrong baby?"Nathan asked, concern filling his voice.

"I worked a full shift. The baby wouldn't leave me alone. I've had what's supposed to be morning but seems like 24-7 sickness all day. I have these killer cramps and back aches. And to top it off, I think my ankles have swelled to the size of Russia and all because of you and your stupid Scott sperm."

"Stupid Scott sperm, huh?" Nathan asked, a smirk taking over his face. "Somehow after all the times we've "done the deed" I've never heard you complain about me or my stupid Scott sperm."

"Ugh, I hate you," Haley said, blinking back the start of what was sure to be a pregnancy-induced sob fest.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I'm an ass," he said, using his piercing blue eyes to try to force forgiveness out of her.

"Oh no, don't think you get out that easily. What do I get?"

"Why me, sugar," Nathan said, trying a sexier approach to get Haley to bend. 

"Nice try but no. You've asked for forgiveness, but you haven't told me what your penance is yet. And don't even think you can try to sex me up, I'm pregnant and immune to all your dirty tricks."

"Oh, I'm dirty alright."

"Not funny. Have you come up with your penance or not?"

"How about a give you a bath, a nice hot bubble bath, followed by a Nathan-Scott deep tissue message?"

"Me likey," Haley said in her overly excited hormonal pregnant voice.

Then, Nathan picked Haley up right then and there and marched her carefully up to the bathroom where her Heaven awaited her. After Nathan had started running Haley's bath (while still maintaining his grasp on his wife miraculously), he gently lowered Haley and himself so that they were on the toilet seat. Then, he proceeded to rock her while humming the lyrics to one of Haley's favorite songs, "Soak Up the Sun" by Sheryl Crow. 

Haley closed her eyes and leaned in closer to her husband. It was in these moments that she loved Nathan the most and thanked her lucky stars for landing a guy like him.

When the water was run, Nathan decided it was time to get Haley ready for her bath. He slowly leaned down, careful to keep Haley secure on his lap. He started with her socks, gently gliding them off of her. Then, he moved to her pants, followed by her shirt. Now, she stood in front of him, adorned only in her underwear and bra, bigger because of her pregnancy.

Haley was immediately nervous. After nearly two years of marriage, not much embarrassed her when she was around Nathan. But pregnancy defiantly had an impact on the whole self-image aspect of her personality. She never really wanted anyone to see her bare stomach, including Nathan. It just made her feel like an overinflated beach ball when people stared at her belly, which is what Nathan was doing right now.

Nathan could sense his wife's nervousness, but he still couldn't figure out why she was nervous. Sure she was pregnant, but that just made her sexier. Staring at Haley's bare belly, Nathan thought of how much he loved Haley and how that love had produced a miracle in the form of a precious unborn baby boy. No matter how big Haley got, that baby lying inside of her was such a turn-on that size didn't matter. Though Haley's newly acquired assets weren't such a bad thing.

"Nathan, you gotta stop that," Haley said, breaking Nathan from his trance.

"Oh, sorry," Nathan said and looked up at Haley. "But you have no idea what seeing the effect that the baby's had on your figure does to a horny guy like me," Nathan said, while placing kisses on Haley's jaw and down her neck. After, a while Nathan pried his lips off of Haley and proceeded to remove the rest 

of her clothes and ready her for her bath.

"So not cool. You can't butter up a pregnant woman with raging sexual hormones by giving her all your cheeky, flirty kisses and then leave her totally empty handed; it defies all pregnancy rules."

"Even if it gets you a nice bubble bath and my undivided attention and servitude?" Nathan asked while putting bubble bath into the tub. He had somehow slipped out from under Haley so he could finish the rest of the preparations for the bath.

"Okay, exception granted. Now, do I get my bubble bath or what?"

"As you wish darling," Nathan stated and gently led Haley into the tub.

Haley plopped not so gracefully in and laid down, wanting to relax for a moment before she took an actual bath. Nathan, meanwhile, stared at his wife in awe of her natural sexiness. It still amazed him how Haley could turn him on with virtually everything she did. She was all-around sexy, and he will probably pay for that the rest of his life, in the form of servitude and frivolous requests.

"Nathan, can you loofa me down?" Haley pleaded, which she didn't need to since that was a request Nathan was more than willing to comply with. He took the loofa out of the water, applied some soap to it, and gently began rubbing down Nathan. He began with her front. He messaged her legs, making sure to pay special attention to her ankles. The, he moved up to her stomach, which he gave his utmost attention to. Then, he gently moved her up a little so he could reach her back, which he messaged in circle patterns.

Haley could feel herself getting lost in Nathan ministrations. If she hadn't been so weak, she probably would have got out of the bath, pushed him up against the wall, and done him right there. As it was, Haley was finding herself relaxing more and more until worries began to flood into her mind about her, Nathan, and the baby. It was then that a few tears escaped Haley's eyes.

Nathan immediately took notice, stopping abruptly to comfort Haley. "Shh, Shh. Whatever it is, it will be alright. You just need to bathe all your worries out. Bathe it out Haley." Haley weaped a while longer, while Nathan began to message her bath. Soon, Nathan's arms around her and his message were enough to comfort Haley, and her crying ceased.

Sensing that Haley wanted the message to continue, Nathan maneuvered himself so that he had the best access to Haley's back and started his message. After a couple of minutes, Nathan was halted when he heard Haley start to breathe harder.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You were breathing heavy; I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me babe, that wasn't pain."

"Oh really?" a smirk-faced Nathan said.

"Yes," Haley whimpered out.

"Was I making you wet?"

"Duh," Haley quipped, "I'm already wet."

"No one likes a smart ass. Well maybe I do. That's probably why I married you," Nathan jokingly shot back. But to a pregnant, hormonal Haley, this was no joke. Nathan soon heard her whimper and saw the beginnings of tears form around her eyes. That's when Nathan realized what a mistake that joke was.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it; I was just joking." Nathan then began to soothingly rub Haley's shoulder. Haley pitifully looked up at Nathan, tears still staining her face.

"I'm not a smart ass, am I?" Haley whimpered.

"No, but you are smart. And I take care of the ass part just fine," Nathan half-joked.

This got Haley to stop crying. She even cracked a small smile. And any time Haley even shows even a hint of a smile Nathan's spirits are immediately lifted. Now that Haley's sensitive hormones have been put back in place, her lustful ones were the ones going out of control. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but she needed Nathan and now.

"Nathan," Haley said, lust filling every word she spoke, "I'm kind of having a craving."

"Okay, what do you need me to get?" Nathan asked while getting up to go to the store to fulfill any of his wife's crazy requests.

"Oh no, it's not that kind of craving. It's a, a, a…"

"…sexual craving?" Nathan guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"I've read enough books to know that if a woman is not craving food then sex is next on the list. Plus, your eyes kind of gave it away."

"Am I really that easy?" Haley asked before realizing what she said.

"Only for me. Oh and to actually answer your real question, I can read you like a book. It's one of the perks of marriage."

"So you know that if you talk any more I will drag your sorry ass into this tub and make you do me right here. Oh wait, that just gave me and idea.

"That's never good."

"We could you know stay in here."

"Are you kidding me? You want me to just strip naked right now and do you in the tub?"

"Well, I am awful weak, and we've never done the whole bathtub sex thing before. It could be fun and soothing at the same time. Plus, you get to get dirty while getting clean. What could be better?"

"Alright I'm convinced, but we're taking this slow. No way am I hurting our child."

"Fine, but this isn't the first time we've had pregnancy sex."

"I know, but it's better safe than sorry.

"Funny, that's what I usually say. Now, are you strippin or what?"

"As you wish," Nathan said and very slowly began to remove his clothes. The slow pace was nearly killing a very horny Haley. Finally, Nathan had finished removing the last of his clothes, and Haley's jaw nearly dropped.

Even though she had been with Nathan for a long time, something about the environment and the fact that Haley was pregnant just made seeing naked Nathan took Haley's breath away. Then, Nathan slowly hopped in to their rather large tub. He and Haley were touching, but he was careful enough to put his hands on the sides of the tub to be sure he didn't put much of his weight on Haley.

"Nate since I don't want you and or me to turn into the prune up like shriveled fruit, might I suggest that you skip the teasing, kissing crap that you were just about to pull and just sex me up?"

"Your wish is my command," Nathan said and took his hard length and entered Haley very slowly to cause the least amount of pain, all the while maintaining a hold with one of his hands on the bathtub. He slowly rocked himself inside of Haley, careful not to put too much pressure on her.

Haley was growing so impatient that she started to rock her hips against Nathan's penis to get things moving along. Nathan, however, knew his boundaries, and when Haley sped things up, he stopped moving his penis all together.

"Hey, no fair," Haley mumbled disappointed.

"Remember what I said it's either safe or sorry. And if we don't go the safe way, you'll be the one who is most sorry when you don't get any."

"Ugh, fine. Now can you go? If your gonna take forever, the least you could do would be to not stall me by talking."

"Sure thing, babe," he said and slowly entered Haley again. He continued on his slow pace. Haley thought it was gonna take forever until they both peaked, but she didn't know what Nathan Scott had up his sleeve.

Nathan, deciding to get things moving, moved his mouth up to Haley's ear and began to softly sing "Soak up the Sun" in Haley's ear. But this time he used his own lyrics; I'm gonna soak up my wife, which made Haley so close to her peak that it was torturing. Then, Nathan gently messaged Haley's much larger breasts, sending her over the edge.

Now, it was time for Nathan to live up to the song and soak up his wife. His penis felt Haley's smooth juices flowing against his penis, and this sensation alone was enough to send Nathan to his orgasm.

After many fucks, Haley's, and I love you's later they were both out and drying off. Then their towel clad bodies entered their bedroom which, to Haley's shock, was now adorned with rose petals and candles.

"Oh Nate, how'd you pull this off?"

"Well, I may have called Lucas and told him that if he decorated for me I'd vacuum his house for a month."

"Would you quit being so sexy? You're making another craving come on right after I just bathed out one."

"Well, this room was decorated for a reason. What do you say?" Nathan asked with a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"I say hell yes!" Haley exclaimed and pulled Nathan's towel off. That bedroom was definitely used to its fullest advantage. How many times, the world may never want to know. 


End file.
